


Публичное обнажение, мистер Стилински?

by ZlobG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: "Так что это за выходка, мистер Стилински? Несмотря на ваш обширный послужной список, раньше вы не были замечены в стремлении всем демонстрировать свои первичные половые признаки."





	Публичное обнажение, мистер Стилински?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в награду listokklevera за победу в конкурсе.

В отделении царила относительная тишина, что было совсем неудивительно, учитывая, что часы на показывали уже одиннадцатый час ночи. Дерек устало потер шею и откинул голову, глядя в потолок. Это был долгий день. Две перестрелки, три игры в догонялки, вывихнутое плечо и закрытое дело. В целом, он чувствовал удовлетворение от себя и своей работы сегодня, но заполнять отчёты не любил, как и все детективы. И сейчас мечтал о паре стопок виски, может быть какой-нибудь цыпочке, которую можно подцепить в баре на потрахаться, потому что идти в клуб, чтобы ему отсосали в темной комнате, у него просто не было сил, не говоря о том, чтобы потрахаться там с каким-нибудь мальчиком.

Он собрался уже вернуться к отчёту, когда послышался шум приглушенных голосов, который становился громче. Потом шум стих в направлении камер временного задержания. И вскоре появился Бобби, один из патрульных с папкой в руке.

– Хей, детектив Хейл, – поздоровался он.

– Привет, Бобби. В чем дело?

– Да вот. Опять он.

Перед Дереком на столе появилась тонкая папка с отчетом. Открыв папку, в глаза ему сразу бросилось имя: "Стайлз Стилински".

Дерек только головой покачал. Пацана он знал, еще когда тот гонял на велике и обдирал коленки в возрасте шести лет. Его отец служил у них в участке много лет, но потом случилась перестрелка, в которой он получил серьезное ранение и ушел на покой, рассудив, что сын важнее, и если ребенок останется без единственного родителя, лучше не будет. Потому Ноа Стилински уволился, когда его сыну стукнуло пятнадцать.

С тех пор проблемы и начались. Точнее, стало только хуже.

Стилински никуда не уехали из района и жили недалеко от участка. Ноа устроился в частную контору консультантом по расследованиям. А сын... Если в двух словах, отбился от рук окончательно. Дерек не следил за судьбой этой семьи, но часто слышал, что сынка бывшего копа приводили в камеру передохнуть чуть ли не три раза в неделю: мелкие кражи, хулиганство в общественных местах, драки, сопротивления при аресте, нападения сначала на одноклассников, потом в барах... Откровенно говоря, Дереку было жаль мужика, который, вероятно, справиться с сыном уже не мог.

– Может, Ноа позвонить? – задумчиво протянул Бобби.

– Нет, Бобби, – отказался Дерек. – Если, конечно, ты не хочешь стать причиной инфаркта Ноа.

– Я не хочу, – открестился патрульный.

Дерек покивал, принимая эту точку зрения.

– Тогда я сам разберусь, – отозвался он. Усталость, конечно, была, но еще на заре своей карьеры Ноа Стилински помогал ему и таким как он, еще слишком молодым, давал неплохие советы, да и мелких проблем было меньше, благодаря копу с хорошей выслугой.

Бобби уважительно смерил его взглядом и пожелал, прежде чем уйти:

– Удачи, детектив.

Дерек посмотрел ему вслед и открыл папку. И не поверил своим глазам.

На счастье, помимо дежурных, в участке никого не было. Стилински сидел в камере один, остальные камеры пустовали. На Стилински был стандартный спортивный костюм полиции и обычные старые потрепанные кеды. Парень сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Рукава толстовки он задрал до локтей, обнажая татуированные руки.

– Детектив Хейл, – завидев его, парень растянул губы в усмешке, повернув голову.

Дерек подошёл и остановился перед решеткой камеры.

– Публичное обнажение, мистер Стилински? – поинтересовался он.

Тот словно не заметил вопроса и бодро поинтересовался:

– Как жизнь? Слышал, ты стал отличным детективом. Хорошая раскрываемость, все дела.

– И откуда такая информация?

– Мой отец все-таки был копом, – парень задрал руки, закинул их за голову и откинулся на стену, сцепив замком на затылке – Не женился еще? Или обрюхатил кого?

Хейл смерил парня взглядом. Последний раз он видел Стилински несколько лет назад, и был он тощим вертлявым пацаном. Вертлявость никуда не делась, но подрос, конечно. Черты лица заострились, в массе парень набрал и выглядел на удивление хорошо. В глазах все так же плясали чертята, а ухмылка просто не сходила с губ. Почему-то это раздражало. Такое наплевательское отношение к работе отца и общее поведение.

– Так что это за выходка, мистер Стилински? Несмотря на ваш обширный послужной список, раньше вы не были замечены в стремлении всем демонстрировать свои первичные половые признаки.

– Да ладно тебе, детектив. Подумаешь, пробежался по парку голышом. С ребятами поспорил. Кстати, баксов сто выиграл.

– Вы же в курсе, что это незаконно?

Парень лишь пожал плечами.

– Ты в курсе, что с таким списком можешь огрести проблем? – наконец, вздохнул Дерек, перестав ломать комедию официальности.

– Общественные работы? Штраф? Не проблема.

– А если судья попадется принципиальный и на твоем примере решит что-то кому-то доказать? И загремишь на полгода. Перед отцом не стыдно?

Стилински подобрался и сузил глаза:

– Тебе-то что, детектив? Решил побыть добрым и спасти бедного сынка бывшего копа, с которым когда-то работал?

Дерек хмыкнул и легонько покачал головой.

– Да дался ты мне. Если я кого и хочу спасти, так это твоего отца от инфаркта. Ноа – отличный мужик, хороший полицейский. Он же не виноват, что его сын – такой долбоеб. Который не уважает ни его самого, ни его работу. – По мере того, как он говорил, с лица парня сходила вся веселость, улыбка исчезала, а глаза прищурившись.

Когда Дерек высказался, Стилински поднялся, засунул руки в карманы штанов и подошел к решетке.

– Не лезь в мои дела. И отца не приплетай. Ты никто нам. – Из голоса засранца ушла вся веселость, и выглядел он теперь как злой взъерошенный воробей. Наглый, злой и все еще молодой. Сколько ему там? Двадцать два? Сопляк еще. Дерек таких много повидал к своим тридцати трем. Из таких ничего хорошего обычно не выходит. Вот и разберись, что стало с этим, учитывая такого отца, как Ноа.

Дерек внимательнее всмотрелся в пацана, затем открыл дело и стал вчитываться в сухие строки. Пока не напоролся на запись о первом приводе. И, если память его не подводила, случился он через пять месяцев после смерти его матери. Вот и вся тайна.

Стилински тем временем, заскучав, зевнул и снова вошел в модус идиота. В глазах снова засверкали чертенята, а выражение лица опять стало мерзко-веселым с прищуром мелкой ублюдочности.

– Эй, детектив, ты пришел сюда свои бумажки читать? Хоть расскажи чего.

Дерек демонстративно захлопнул дело.

– Рассказать? Почему бы и нет. У меня был тяжёлый день. Я, честно говоря, устал, я хочу расслабиться. Собственно этим я и собирался заняться, пока не пришел патрульный и не сообщил, что только что усадил тебя в камеру.

– Расслабиться? – снова заулыбался парень. – Я знаю несколько отличных мест, чтобы оттянуться.

– Боюсь, у нас с тобой разные представления о том, как люди расслабляются.

Улыбка Стилински стала еще шире. Он буквально впечатался в прутья клетки, поднял руки, повиснув на них, и ухмыльнулся:

– О, так я не дал тебе потрахаться?

Мелкий ублюдок начинал подбешивать. Дерек подошел к нему с другой стороны решетки и зло рыкнул практически в лицо:

– Именно, Стилински. И если не прекратишь паясничать, я все-таки расслаблюсь, прямо тут. Только тебе это не понравится.

По правде сказать, он собирался припугнуть, надеясь, что у паразита сожмется очко. Но вышло по-другому. Парень дернул носом, прикрыл глаза и вдруг облизнулся. Дерек сначала разглядел пушистые ресницы, а сознание поздно зафиксировало тот факт, что у парня красивые губы.

Они были близко друг к другу, их разделяла лишь решетка камеры, а потому получилось, что Стайлз выдохнул практически Дереку в губы:

– С чего ты решил, что мне не понравится? – и снова облизнулся.

Дерек решил, что все дело в усталости. Он просто устал – задержания, забеги, вывих – а тут... это голое недоразумение. Да, Стилински был одет лишь в спортивный костюм, под которым ничего не было. Он вздохнул и медленно выдохнул, после чего развернулся и ушел.

Он вернулся к столу, бросил на него дело. Потом подошёл к стойке дежурного, за которой сегодня была Молли, миловидная брюнетка средних лет.

– Молли, если кого-то привезут, объяви по громкой связи, ладно? – улыбнулся он ей. – Хочу поработать с задержанным.

Молли понимающе усмехнулась и кивнула. С задержанными часто работали, правда, едва ли в том смысле, в котором собирался поработать он.

Дерек вернулся к камерам и запер дверь, чтобы никто их не беспокоил.

Стилински, успевший навернуть несколько кругов по камере, маневр заметил.

– Эй, детектив, ты нахрена дверь запер?

– Расслабляться буду, – стягивая с плеч куртку и вешая ее на спинку стула у стола возле входной двери, спокойно сообщил Дерек. По счастью, табельного при себе не было, а значок он с пояса снял. Потом отстегнул браслеты и посмотрел на них.

– Хейл? – удивился Стилински, наблюдая за спокойным, как скала, детективом, который... раздевался?

Дерек не ответил. Он раздумывал пару секунд, глядя на наручники, а потом пошел к камере, в которой сидел Стилински.

– Эй, детектив... – голос парня звучал уже не так бодро и не так нахально, когда Дерек отпирал камеру все с той же непрошибаемой миной.

Дерек вошёл внутрь и оглядел парня, поигрывая наручниками.

– Я буду кричать, – предупредил Стайлз, отступая к стене.

– Кричи, – кивнул Дерек. – Только никто не придет тебя спасать. А мог бы и не выебываться... – сделав резкий выпад вперед, он схватил Стайлза за руку, щелкнул браслетами и ловко пристегнул обе его руки к решетке, повернув его самого к себе спиной.

Стилински такого маневра явно не ждал, потому и опомниться не успел.

– Детектив, твою мать! Какого хрена?!

– Я же сказал, расслабляться буду, – сообщил Дерек, рассматривая парня сзади.

Затем подошел вплотную и прошептал на ухо:

– Не стоит провоцировать того, кто собирался потрахаться. Так что сегодня я выебу тебя, Стилински. А будешь громко орать и надоешь, буду делать это всю ночь.

Пацан повернул голову, хоть и было дико неудобно, и зло прошипел:

– Это изнасилование.

– Тебе понравится, – хмыкнул детектив, устраивая обе руки на бедрах парня и резко сжимая пальцы.

Тот вскрикнул и попытался вывернуться, но Дерек был тренированным копом, и у засранца ничего не получилось. Тогда мальчишка попытался лягнуть Дерека, за что получил щипок и снова обиженно тявкнул. Руки Дерека переместились под куртку и теперь уже сжали кожу.

– Да еб твою мать! Больно же! – рявкнул Стилински, продолжая брыкаться.

– Что, не такой смелый, когда между нами нет металлической решетки? – насмешливо прошептал Дерек ему на ухо, прижимая к себе и вжимая чужие ягодицы в пах.

– Пусти!

– Пять минут назад ты уверял, что тебе понравится, – заявил Дерек и ловким движением стянул штаны со Стайлза ближе к коленям, а потом томно выдохнул от удовольствия, лапая голые округлые крепкие ягодицы.

Жопа была что надо. Видно было плохо, зато ощущалось просто отлично. Собственно, Дерек уже и не жалел, что не дошел до бара. Пацан, конечно, сопротивлялся, но кто знает, вдруг они это сейчас исправят.

– Ублюдок, – злобно прошипел Стилински, но брыкаться стал почему-то меньше.

Дерек это не сразу заметил, только после того, как облапал всю задницу. Сознание зафиксировало, что дышать пацан стал чаще, а ругаться прекратил. Дерек даже замер на пару секунд, затем слегка недоверчиво глянул на вихрастый затылок, а потом ради интереса одну руку повел к паху.

– Не трогай, блять! – тут же рявкнул Стилински, попытавшись уйти от прикосновения.

Детектив снова ущипнул его, и пока засранец орал, все-таки сделал что хотел – добрался до его члена. Который наполовину стоял.

– Так ты не обманул, – промурлыкал Дерек парню на ухо. – Хочешь, чтобы тебя выебали, да? Любишь, когда тебя ебут? Часто так развлекаешься?

Стайлз молчал. Только кончики ушей слегка заалели.

Дерек за его спиной плотояднее ухмыльнулся, звонко шлёпнул по ягодице, - Стайлз ойкнул – а его пальцы тем временем нырнули к дырке. Стилински только шумно выдохнул, когда пальцы коснулись дырки. Затем повел бедрами и чуть выгнул спину.

– Так ты у нас шлюха, – то ли ему, то ли себе пробормотал Дерек. Дело уже приняло совсем другой оборот, и если он думал только немного покуражиться, то теперь и собственный член начал вставать, и немного неприятно давить на ширинку.

– Да пошел ты! – отозвался в своих лучших злобных традициях Стилински.

– Серьезно? – Дерек надавил на дырку и хмыкнул. – Ты же подставляешься незнакомому человеку.

– Мы знакомы. Были...

– Ты был ребенком, идиот.

– И что? Я не могу захотеть красивого мужика? Ты же не с улицы.

Стилински что, обиделся? И погодите-ка... Красивый? О, как.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, снова вжался в задницу Стайлза, а руками опять полез к его члену и принялся ласкать.

– Только не говори, что специально устроил этот голый забег, чтобы загреметь в участок.

– Ты слишком много себе воображаешь, – проворчал Стайлз, проглатывая стон удовольствия.

– Очень надеюсь, – Дерек обдал его ухо жаром, выдохнув, и продолжил ласкать член, горячий и уже твердый. Стайлз дышал все чаще и все глубже. – Надеюсь, языком ты умеешь не только болтать. Пообещай, что будешь послушным мальчиком и я расстегну браслеты. – Как раз на этом моменте Дерек провел большим пальцем по чувствительной головке и парень вздрогнул всем телом, теперь уже мягко и даже как-то приятно застонав. – Стилински, – позвал он, прикусывая того за ухо. Откровенно говоря, ему нравилось издеваться над парнем, который, кажется, действительно поплыл. А значит, может выйти отличный секс.

– Обещаю, чертов ты ублюдок, – буркнул тот, снова застонав.

Но, прежде чем расстегнуть браслеты, Дерек из любопытства спросил:

– Когда ты в последний раз трахался?

– С парнем или девчонкой? – тут же вякнул засранец.

– Хорошо. Попробуем по-другому, – уже кое-что поняв, протянул Дерек. – Когда тебя в последний раз ебали?

Стилински замялся с ответом, за что получил еще один шлепок.

– Год назад... – неохотно признался он.

Дерек отошел на шаг, задрал кофту парня и просто несколько секунд рассматривал напряженную спину и задницу. Вид красивый был, что уж.

– И почему? – светски осведомился он, продолжая наслаждаться видом.

Видимо, запас терпения Стилински закончился. Потому что он принялся орать:

– Да чтоб тебя, чертов ты уебан! Трахни уже, как обещал! И браслеты эти сраные сними! Хейл, сука!

Дерек пропустил эти оскорбления мимо ушей, плотоядно облизываясь на округлую задницу. Небольшая, крепкая, аккурат ложится в его ладонь, словно для нее и создана. Он понял, что этого мало. Он полностью сдернул штаны, Стайлз даже не сопротивлялся; расстегнул толстовку. Потом достал ключ и снял наручники. А когда Стайлз повернулся лицом, сдернул и толстовку. Обнаружилось, что у Стайлза не только руки татуированы, но и ноги. Дерек почувствовал, как кровь резко устремилась к паху, и он невольно сжал член сквозь джинсы, впрочем, не слишком стесняясь.

Стилински на это усмехнулся и дернул головой, глубоко дыша:

– Что, детектив, нравлюсь?

– Выебу, – рыкнул Хейл, подходя ближе.

– Ты уж постарайся, – Стилински подошел вплотную, протянул руки и задрал его футболку. – А это сними, детектив.

Дерек быстро избавился от черной футболки и Стилински тут же уложил обе ладони на его грудь. Короткие ногти принялись царапать, а сам парень мечтательно улыбаться.

– Давно я тебя не видел, детектив.

Стайлз был чуть ниже, поэтому смотрел снизу вверх. Смотрел горящими озорными глазами.

– Надеюсь, трахаешься ты так же, как выглядишь.

Он вжался носом в шею Дерека и вдруг неожиданно куснул. А потом упал на колени, тут же принявшись расстегивать ремень.

Дерек наблюдал за ним. Почему-то движения разрисованных рук завораживали, как и позвякивания ремня и звук молнии. Когда Стайлз приспустил его джинсы и принялся следом стягивать трусы, то невольно прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая. Да, за целый день он ни разу ещё не был в душе, но парню, похоже, нравился его запах. Член, толстый и налитой, качнулся перед лицом мальчишки, который облизнулся и озорно глянул вверх, а потом обхватил губами головку. Дерек шумно выдохнул, продолжая на него смотреть. Промелькнула мысль, что он собирается трахнуть сына Ноа Стилински, но она благополучно покинула его, стоило парню вобрать член в рот. Дерек вдруг осознал, что к татуировкам прибавился пирсинг в языке.

Ощущения были что надо – приятные, чуть-чуть болезненные и просто кайфовые. Все-таки не каждый день тебе отсасывают с пирсингом, а это такой нехилый бонус.

Облизнув нижнюю губу, Дерек схватил засранца за волосы и снял со своего члена. Тот уставился немного непонимающе.

– Язык покажи.

Стилински понимающе хмыкнул и распахнул пасть, а затем и язык высунул, чуть поиграв им.

– Нравится?

– Сучка ты, – сообщил ему Хейл, убедившись, что ощущения не обманули и в языке Стилински действительно торчит штанга с небольшим шариком. А затем второй рукой сжал ему челюсть, снова натягивая на свой член.

Парень не сопротивлялся и сам насадился до упора. Дерек даже впечатлился такому таланту на пару секунд. Потому что быстро понял, что таланта пока ещё нет, есть желание и оно отчасти компенсировало. Стайлз старался, честно старался. Дерек сладко жмурился и хрипло дышал. Он понимал, что сдерживаться не сможет, когда дело дойдет до секса. А в кармане лишь резинки.

Копом он был честным и, насладившись, минут через десять хрипло сказал:

– Стилински, смазки нет.

Тот провел языком с шариком по всей длине члена, заставив его вздрогнуть, и немного отодвинулся.

– Резинки есть? – севшим голосом спросил он. Дерек кивнул. Стайлз поднялся на ноги, прижался всем телом и, ухватившись пятерней за стояк детектива, принялся ему дрочить, ухмыляясь. – Только не порви, детектив.

Дерек залип на припухших и покрасневших губах. В других обстоятельствах, он бы даже не задумался о подобном, но сейчас он был трезв, а потому понимал, что это плохой звоночек. Он не слишком любил целоваться, особенно с мужчинами, но эти губы хотелось целовать.

– То есть, жопу не жалко? – выгнув бровь, поинтересовался он.

– Не-а, – ухмыльнулся наглец.

Дерек хмыкнул, развернул Стилински к себе спиной и толкнул к решетке, за прутья которой тот тут же ухватился, отклячил задницу и прогнулся. Дерек мимоходом подивился такой прыти, доставая из кармана гондон и спуская джинсы и белье ещё ниже, чтобы не мешались.

Стилински буквально повис на решетке, и, повернув голову, внимательно наблюдал за ним. Когда он раскатал по члену резинку, парень все-таки попросил:

– Аккуратнее, детектив.

– Раньше надо было думать, – сообщил Дерек, придвигаясь ближе.

– Эй, слушай…

– Да успокойся ты, – Хейл шлепнул пацана по заднице, насладившись звуком удара, затем провел пальцами по дырке. – Я все-таки не насильник.

Наклонившись, он развел половинки руками и сплюнул прямо на сжавшееся кольцо мышц. После чего выпрямился и стал надавливать пальцами на дырку, проталкиваясь внутрь. Насильником он действительно не был, да и себе боль причинять не хотелось без необходимости, потому какая-никакая, но подготовка была нужна.

Стилински от такого зашипел котом и сжал решетку, чуть дернувшись. Но не отодвинулся, тихо болезненно застонав. Все же слюны было мало.

Похоже, Стилински действительно оказался здесь случайно, иначе бы подготовился. Дерек осторожно подвигал пальцами, а потом убрал их и приставил головку к входу. Стайлз вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул. Дерек положил руки на прутья решетки рядом с его руками.

– Так будет проще. Дыши, – велел он и плавно надавил. Стайлз зажмурился, замычал сквозь зубы, но действительно постарался расслабиться, когда понял, что Дерек не собирается им тупо пользоваться.

Было действительно больно, но Дерек не остановился, пока не вошел полностью, а Стайлз только шумно хрипловато дышал, сжимая прутья до побелевших костяшек.

Замерев, Хейл уткнулся носом в вихрастый затылок и закрыл глаза. Стилински был охренеть каким узким и горячим.

– Реально год не ебали? – тихо спросил он.

– Ага... – выдавил из себя Стайлз, затем чуть сдвинул голову и устроил ее на плече Дерека, шумно дыша – Реально год.

– Чего так?

– Не даю всем подряд. Не интересно.

– А мне, значит, интересно?

– А мне казалось, ты меня ебать собирался, а не пиздеть за жизнь.

Дерек хмыкнул и, уставившись на родинки на щеке, начал плавно двигаться, давая немного привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Стайлз сначала кривился, но затем его лицо разгладилось и он начал облизываться. Дерек никуда не торопился. Ему даже нравилось рассматривать курносое лицо с немного заостренными чертами, наблюдать, как трепещут густые ресницы, а кончик языка пробегается по распухшим от его члена губам. Стилински точно не врал, учитывая, каким узким он был, и Дереку это нравилось. Кого трахал мальчишка, он понятия не имел, но вот знание, что зад он свой не подставляет кому попало, неожиданно радовало. Да и зад был что надо: горячий, узкий, ладный.

– Хейл...

Пацан вдруг распахнул глаза и уставился очень злобно.

– Что? – хмыкнул он, поняв в чем дело.

– Я тебя сейчас ударю. Двигайся, блять!

– Я двигаюсь.

– Да что ты! А я уж решил, что ты там уснул, – огрызнулся Стайлз и захлебнулся вскриком, когда Дерек от души ударил ладонью по его ягодице.

– Ты сам просил тебя пожалеть, – прорычал Дерек ему на ухо, – но, как я вижу, моя жалость тебе совсем не нужна. Ну, ты сам захотел.

Ухватившись за его бок, Дерек начал двигаться так, как привык – сильно, размашисто, не позволяя дернувшемуся мальчишке куда-либо деться. Помещение наполнилось пошлыми шлепками, шумным дыханием и болезненными стонами.

Стайлз заткнулся. Вернее как, не проклинал и не командовал, а громко, с надрывом, стонал. И, судя по стонам, был весьма доволен происходящим. Дерек решил не думать об этом сейчас, а просто насладиться. К тому же, Стилински был красив для молодого парня, поэтому второй рукой он принялся оглаживать крепкое жилистое тело, краем глаза удовлетворенно наблюдая, как тот буквально виснет на решетке, пытаясь удержаться, но с каждой минутой выходит у него все хреновее.

Он заставил парня расставить ноги шире и прогнуться сильнее, да и сам немного сместился. Угол входа изменился. Стилински всхлипнул и отпустил решетку, Дерек едва успел его подхватить и прижать к себе. Стайлз вскрикнул и ухватился за его бедра.

Дерек же одной рукой схватил Стилински за горло, а второй принялся ласкать член. Парень буквально повис на нем, но снова ни слова ругани или сопротивления. Судя по всему, засранцу нравилось пожестче, когда партнер просто выбивал из него любые связные мысли. Дерек был не против, чувствуя, как внутренние мышцы сокращаются. Он даже не сразу понял, что парень делает это специально. Но когда его сдавило и стало совсем херово, потому что перед глазами заплясали звезды, пальцы на горле сжались сильнее.

– Прекрати.

– Не-а, – хрипло простонал мальчишка и задохнулся, когда воздуха совсем стало не хватать. Но только сильнее вцепился тонкими пальцами в бедра копа.

Дерек зарычал ему в ухо и его движения стали быстрыми и резкими, рука на горле мальчишки сжалась ещё сильнее. Стайлз отцепился от бедер и впился пальцами в руку, сжимавшую горло. Дерек сжал пальцы, которыми ласкал член, и теперь член ласкал себя сам, благодаря сильным толчкам. Стайлз захрипел и Дерек почувствовал вязкую жидкость на пальцах. Он сделал несколько сильных глубоких толчков и кончил следом.

Пацана пришлось подхватить. Выйдя из его задницы, Дерек кое-как дотащил Стайлза до лавочки, на которую и усадил, а сам сел рядом. Сняв гондон и завязав, он бросил его в сторону двери и привалился к стене, из-под ресниц наблюдая за неожиданным любовником. Тот дышал часто-часто и моргал, глядя куда-то вперед, точно так же привалившись к стене. Дереку понравился этот вид: голый, влажный от пота и в абсолютном раздрае. А еще в кедах, что делало весь вид комично-сексуальным. Неужели он, и правда, идиот или только прикидывается? Не похож он был на шлюху или полного кретина, но поведение... Бесячее, одним словом.

– Так что делать будешь, детектив? – повернув голову, Стилински съехал по стене и посмотрел на Дерека. В глазах парня плавали удовольствие и удовлетворение, но бесята на дне все равно были отчетливо видны.

– Поступил задержанный, – раздался голос Молли по громкоговорителю.

– Это что? – не понял Стайлз.

Дерек с сожалением поднялся и принялся застёгиваться.

– Одевайся, – велел он Стилински, натянув футболку. – Быстрее!

Он подобрал гондон и, выйдя из камеры, выбросил в мусорку. Стайлз быстро натянул штаны, застегнул толстовку и уставился на него.

– Где я живу, знаешь? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул. Дерек поманил его пальцем. Стайлз несмело подошёл, выйдя из клетки. Дерек забрал куртку со стула и выудил из кармана ключи от квартиры, которые кинул ему. Стайлз ключи поймал. – Я приду через час. Чтобы ждал на кровати, чистый и голый. Ясно?

Стайлз настороженно посмотрел и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел – Дерек склонился и впился в его рот жадным поцелуем.

Судя по всему палку он все-таки перегнул именно с ключами, потому что Стилински растерял весь свой сарказм и даже пару мгновений забыл отвечать на поцелуй. Но отошел он быстро, прижался и чуть не вгрызся в ответ. Дерек только довольно рыкнул, а Стайлз, понимая, какой эффект может произвести пирсинг в языке, принялся голодно целоваться, лаская его язык и покусывая его губы. На какое-то время Дерек даже потерял бдительность, и засранец тут же вцепился в его ширинку. Пришлось разорвать этот охуенный даже по его меркам поцелуй.

Дерек буквально отодрал от себя парня и раздраженно прошипел:

– Ты за это ответишь.

– С удовольствием, детектив, – мурлыкнул тот, облизывай губы. Потом снова придвинулся и залез языком в ушную раковину, но отскочил прежде, чем ему отвесили подзатыльник.

– Марш отсюда!

– Да ухожу, ухожу. Не кипятись, Дерек.

Стилински поправил собственную ширинку и пошел к выходу.

Дерек чуть задержался и вышел в тот момент, когда Джерри, ещё один дежуривший патрульный, привел какого-то алкаша. Он как раз успел проводить взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру Стилински, который послал воздушный поцелуй Молли. С Молли Дерек старался не встречаться взглядами, он был уверен, что вопли Стилински она слышала. Он размял повреждённое плечо и плюхнулся на стул. Ему нужно закончить отчёт, но что-то подсказывало ему, что закончит он гораздо быстрее.

Потому что перед глазами вместо строчек отчета вырисовывались татуированные руки, вихрастый затылок и чертенята в ярких карих глазах. Стилински бесил, честно. Но его уже давно никто так не бесил. А ключи... Тащить из квартиры все равно было нечего. И он был уверен, что найдет дома и все вещи на местах, и этого засранца в своей постели.

___________


End file.
